Te trzy małe słowa
by fanka77
Summary: Zawsze był pewny siebie, jeśli chodziło o kobiety. Dlaczego więc nie potrafił JEJ wyznać tych trzech małych słów prawdy? Czy znajdzie w sobie siłę, by to zrobić? Kto wie...


„_**Te trzy małe słowa…"**_

Sam tego nie rozumiał. Naprawdę. Zwykle, jeśli chodziło o kobiety, był pewnym siebie, odnoszącym sukcesy mężczyzną, który zawsze dostawał czego chciał, a nawet to, czego nie chciał (na samą myśl o tej wampirzycy Eleonor, robiło mu się zimno). Czemu więc nie potrafił być równie skuteczny, jeśli chodziło o nią…?

Od pierwszego dnia, gdy ją ujrzał, gdy usłyszał, jak stanowczym, acz wdzięcznym głosem mówi_ „Jestem Sue Thomas, wasz nowy projekt specjalny…"_, był zgubiony. Jej oczy, jej jasne, lśniące włosy, jej głos i determinacja urzekły go do tego stopnia, że przez chwilę pomyślał, iż po prostu ją sobie wyobraził. Takie zjawisko nie mogło być prawdziwe, prawda? A jednak było, o czym przekonał się wysłuchawszy jej starannie przygotowanej mowy, którą subtelnie, z klasą, zmyła mu głowę.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, gdy zniknęła niedługo po tym, jak zrozumiała swoją pomyłkę. Z tym rumieńcem wstydu na policzkach wyglądała tak słodko, tak niewinnie, że niemal się rozpłynął. A potem nic…

Trochę się namęczył, zanim namierzył ją w kafeterii, raz jeszcze zaintrygowany nie tylko dziewczyną, ale też jej czworonożnym kompanem. Odkrycie, którego dokonał tamtego popołudnia, zupełnie zmieniło jego życie. Od tamtej pory, nigdy nie był już taki sam.

Kiedy zrozumiał, że się w niej zakochał? Trudno powiedzieć. Od początku wiedział, że czuje do niej coś więcej, niż powinien, zważywszy na sytuację, ale wmawiał sobie, że jest to w stanie kontrolować. W końcu, niepierwszy raz czuł do kobiety silny pociąg. Przecenił jednak swoje siły i z każdym kolejnym dniem, miesiącem i rokiem, pogrążał się jeszcze bardziej, aż do chwili, gdy podczas aukcji kawalerów wziął ją w ramiona. Tamtej nocy już wiedział, że znalazł „tę jedyną", szkoda tylko, że nie miał odwagi, by coś z tym zrobić.

- _Yup! Jestem tchórzem!_- pomyślał i nie był to pierwszy raz, gdy sam sobie się do tego przyznawał.

Cierpiał męki widząc, jak w jej życiu pojawiali się faceci, zwłaszcza David i Tony. Zazdrość zżerała go od środka, niczym rdza zżera stare żelastwo, którym nieuchronnie się stawał w obliczu swojego starokawalerstwa, zbliżającego się wielkimi krokami, jeśli czegoś nie zrobi w tym kierunku. Strach pożerał jeszcze bardziej za każdym razem, gdy narażała się na niebezpieczeństwo, ryzykując zdrowiem, a nawet życiem. Nie sypiał po nocach, gdy znikała, prawie nie jadł, dopóki jej nie odnalazł. Kilka razy był naprawdę blisko jej utraty, ale nawet po tym wszystkim nie potrafił wydukać tych kilku słów prawdy.

Pierwszy raz czuł tak silnie, tak prawdziwie, tak intensywnie. Jego dni, jego noce wypełniały myśli o niej i tylko o niej. Nie bawiły go już stare rozrywki, nie czuł potrzeby wychodzenia z domu, chyba że wychodził z nią. Była jego powietrzem, jego jedynym narkotykiem, wszystkim, czego pragnął, a jednak nie umiał powiedzieć tego na głos…

- Kocham cię, Sue…- wyszeptał, ale tylko do zdjęcia, jej fotografii, którą zrobił jej kiedyś komórką, gdy nie patrzyła.

Ubrana w bluzę, którą jej podarował na gwiazdkę tego pierwszego roku, stała z rozwianymi włosami na lodowisku tuż po tym, jak wykonała bezbłędnie piękną spiralę, którą ćwiczyła od pewnego czasu. Była szeroko uśmiechnięta, zadowolona i piękna… Dopiero niedawno zdobyła się na odwagę, by powrócić na lód i musiał z dumą stwierdzić, że stało się to dzięki jego cichej, ale stanowczej zachęcie. Od tamtej pory chodzili tam razem- ona, by jeździć, on, by udawać, że choć próbuje (hokeista, to jednak nie to samo, co łyżwiarz figurowy, prawda?), a w rzeczywistości cieszyć oczy jej widokiem, jej gracją, jej radością. Była, jest jego ideałem…

Bobby zawsze mu powtarzał:

- _Jack, przyjacielu, zrób coś z tym, zanim ją stracisz na dobre. I nie mówię o pracy! W końcu zjawi się jakiś drongo, który się nie zawaha i skradnie ci ją wprost sprzed nosa. Na razie miałeś szczęście, ale nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy się ono od ciebie odwróci i mówię ci to z doświadczenia. To hazard, Spark, a sam wiesz, że nie przynosi on nic dobrego…_

- Masz rację, Crash.- powiedział wreszcie do swojego odbicia w lustrze, gdy nieudolnie próbował maskować skutki kolejnej nie przespanej nocy. Zimna woda, którą obmywał twarz, wcale nie pomogła na cienie pod oczami, ale udręka, jaką widział w nich wieczorem, gdy przygotowywał się do snu, dziś ustąpiła miejsca determinacji. Nie mógł i nie chciał dłużej ryzykować, nie, kiedy ważyły się losy jego życia. Nienawidził tego, że jest takie puste bez niej u jego boku i wiedział, że jest tylko jeden sposób, by to zmienić. Musiał jej powiedzieć i powie, a potem będzie się modlił, żeby czuła to samo, inaczej nie był pewien, co się z nim stanie, jeśli Sue go odrzuci…

o-O-o

Do pracy jechał pewien obaw, ale nadal zdecydowany działać. Starannie się do tego przygotował, szczególnie jeśli chodzi o wygląd. Był wykąpany, gładko ogolony, uczesany i ubrany w jeden z tych garniturów, o których wiedział, że jej się podobały. Szare spodnie i marynarka, doskonale komponowały się z błękitną koszulą i czerwonym krawatem, przywołując w jego głowie jedno z przyjemniejszych wspomnień. Gdy inwigilowali Betty i jej męża udając małżeństwo, poszli do biura praktycznie jednakowo ubrani, stając się obiektem żartów kolegów. Myles wtedy wykpił ich, śmiejąc się, że faktycznie poważnie podchodzą do tego „związku", skoro nawet noszą się tak samo. Zawstydzili się wtedy oboje, ale prawdę powiedziawszy, Jack marzył o tym, by tak było w istocie. Może faktycznie podświadomie dzielili swoje myśli? Nie byłby to przecież pierwszy raz, czego przykładem były też ich bluzy…

W każdym razie, jego wygląd nadawał mu dziś dodatkowej pewności siebie, a niebo było mu świadkiem, że tego bardzo potrzebował!

Parkując, spojrzał jeszcze raz w lusterko, palcem przejechał po zębach, jakby faktycznie miał na nich jakieś resztki, chuchnął w dłoń (tak dla pewności), przygładził włosy i popsikawszy się w strategicznych miejscach dezodorantem, będącym odpowiednikiem jego wody toaletowej (którą nota bene, też lubiła- wiedział to od Lucy), ruszył zdobyć panią swojego serca…

- Proszę, proszę, Jack!- usłyszał rozbawiony głos Harvarda, którego spotkał przy windzie.- Mamy jakieś święto, o którym nie wiem, czy jest jakiś inny powód, dla którego jesteś dziś tak elegancki?- zachichotał, znacząco pociągając nosem, gdy wyczuł męski aromat wody i dezodorantu bruneta.- Uuuu… Aqua Velva. Klasyk, ale bardzo szykowny…- zauważył.

- Dzień dobry tobie też, Myles.- odparł spokojnie.- Nie, nie ma dziś żadnego święta.- zaprzeczył.- Poza tym, czy to nie ty zawsze powtarzasz, że mężczyźni powinni o siebie dbać?- spytał.- Może po prostu wziąłem sobie twoją radę do serca, choć uważam, że wcześniej też nie miałem się czego wstydzić.- dodał.

- Tego nie twierdzę.- zaprzeczył blond agent.- W porównaniu z niektórymi naszymi kolegami, masz naprawdę niezły gust, Jack…- pochwalił i obaj wiedzieli, do kogo pił. Garderoba Bobby'ego bywała czasem nieco… „egzotyczna".- Po drugie, cieszę się, że ktoś docenia moją mądrość, nawet, jeśli to nie osoba, która najbardziej potrzebuje pomocy!- wypalił.

- Daj spokój Crashowi, Myles.- powiedział Hudson.- Niech robi, co chce. Poza tym i tak go nie zmienisz…- zauważył.

- Niestety…- westchnął Leland.- Koala boy jest niereformowalny.- pokiwał z rozczarowaniem głową, a potem przekornie spojrzał na swojego lidera.- Cóż… Nasza urocza panna Thomas z pewnością doceni _twój_ wysiłek, Sparky!- dorzucił z humorem i Jack się zaczerwienił po uszy.

- N- nie wiem, o czym mówisz…- zaprzeczył zaraz.

- Yeah! A ja skończyłem Yale!- wypalił agent i zanim brunet zdołał zareagować, zniknął w holu na ich piętrze, zostawiając go samego w windzie.

- Czy jestem aż tak oczywisty?- wymamrotał pod nosem, kierując się do biura.

- Oczywisty z czym?- do jego uszu dobiegł ten aksamitny, słodki głos, który tak kochał i Jack odwrócił się gwałtownie, prawie wpadając na Sue, wychodzącą z drzwi prowadzących na schody. Levi widocznie znów potrzebował ćwiczeń…

- Sue! Cześć! Ummm… To znaczy, dzień dobry.- powiedział miękko i spojrzał na nią z mieszaniną czułości, zawstydzenia i kompletnego olśnienia.- _Wow!-_ pomyślał, widząc jej dzisiejsze ubranie. Czerwony sweterek, jaki założyła, zawsze działał na jego wyobraźnię, zwłaszcza z tymi nowymi spodniami, opinającymi ją we właściwych miejscach…

- Dzień dobry, Sparky.- uśmiechnęła się wesoło, próbując tym samym zapanować nad gorącem, które stopniowo zaczynało ogarniać nie tylko jej policzki, ale i całe ciało. Naprawdę był gorącym ciachem…- Dobrze się czujesz?- zapytała, gdy tak lustrował ją wzrokiem.

Jej pytanie chyba go otrzeźwiło, bo mruknął:

- Huh?

- Pytałam, czy dobrze się czujesz?- powtórzyła.- Jesteś jakiś nieobecny, a poza tym, nigdy nie widziałam, byś mówił sam do siebie.- roześmiała się lekko, widząc jego zmieszanie.

- Yeah. Wszystko w porządku.- odparł.- To po prostu skutek przebywania sam na sam z pewnym wykształconym harvardczykiem. Pięć minut z nim w windzie zupełnie wystarczy, by człowiek zaczął gadać sam ze sobą…- tłumaczył się miernie.

Nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale z wrodzonego taktu nie nalegała na inną odpowiedź, sama dodając:

- Masz rację. Czasem, gdy go czytam, głowa mnie boli od tych wszystkich długich, skomplikowanych słów, których używa. Czasem też wydaje mi się, że nie ja jedna nie rozumiem połowy z nich!- zażartowała.

- Uwierz mi, Sue…- uśmiechnął się Hudson.- Oboje płyniemy na tej samej desce!

- Chciałabym…- pomyślała, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że wymamrotała to na głos.

Jack spojrzał na nią uważnie, a jego serce zabiło szybciej na samą możliwość tego, jak można interpretować jej słowa.

Może jednak nie będzie tak trudno, jak z góry zakładał…?

- Eee… - wyjąkał w końcu, gdy między nimi zapadła niezręczna cisza.- To może wejdziemy już do środka, zanim kolejny z naszych błyskotliwych kolegów znajdzie nas tutaj i zafunduje ból głowy?- zaproponował.

- Pewnie.- odpowiedziała zaraz, a kiedy szarmancko wziął z jej rąk trzymaną przez nią marynarkę, skorzystała z okazji, spuściła psa ze smyczy i pozwoliła, by Jack starym zwyczajem położył jej swą dłoń na plecach, tak jak zawsze to czynił, gdy gdzieś razem szli.

Wchodząc ramię w ramię do biura, z ulgą spostrzegli, że było prawie puste. Najwyraźniej reszta ekipy (wyłączając Mylesa), jeszcze się nie zjawiła, a to oznaczało nieco spokoju i coś jeszcze… Pod nieobecność sokolich oczu Lucy i żartownisia Bobby'ego, oboje mogli bezkarnie uprawiać swój tradycyjny proceder- zerkać na siebie ukradkiem i nie być przy tym obiektem kpin. Yup! Sytuacja niemal idealna…

Jack spojrzał na nią, gdy usiadła przy swoim biurku, a ona z uśmiechem odwzajemniła spojrzenie, po czym niemal spadła z krzesła, gdy do niej mrugnął.

Ten facet potrafił doprowadzić ją do szaleństwa!

o-O-o

Pora lunchu przyszła szybko, a z nią okazja, by Hudson zaczął działać. Nie przewidział tylko, że zaraz po tym, jak zaprosi Sue, by z nim zjadła, dostanie wezwanie od prokuratora i będzie musiał odwołać posiłek z ukochaną.

- Wybacz, Sue!- poprosił błagalnie, wyjaśniając jej przyczynę.

- Nie twoja wina, Jack.- odparła miękko.- Najwyżej zjem coś z Lucy i Tarą.

- Wynagrodzę ci to, przysięgam!- zapewnił gorąco brunet.- Nie wiem jeszcze jak, ale wynagrodzę.

- Daj spokój.- zaczerwieniła się widząc jego desperację.- Postaw mi lunch innego dnia i będziemy kwita, ok?- zaproponowała ugodowo.

- OK.- zamigał zadowolony, bo miał już pretekst, by zaprosić ją na kolację. Musiał to jednak zrobić z dala od wścibskich uszu…- DO ZOBACZENIA NIEDŁUGO.- dodał ciepło i rzucając jej zabójczy dla jej zdrowia psychicznego uśmiech, wyszedł z biura.

O czym rozmawiał z Marty'm? Nie pamiętał, a raczej pamiętał jak przez mgłę. Za to dobrze pamiętał, że musi zacząć działać w związku z planowaną kolacją, zanim znów ktoś pokrzyżuje mu szyki.

Wracając do biura, postanowił kupić sobie jakąś kanapkę, więc gdy zmierzał do kawiarni, mijał po drodze mały sklepik z bibelotami i w oczy rzuciło mu się coś, co natychmiast musiał mieć.

- _Idealne!-_ pomyślał zadowolony, gdy sprzedawczyni zapakowała mu to „coś" w estetyczne, firmowe pudełeczko z kokardą. Do całości dokupił jeszcze małą kartkę na życzenia, odręcznie napisał na niej kilka słów i tak zaopatrzony, zupełnie zapomniawszy o jedzeniu, niemal pędem udał się z powrotem do biura.

Najwyraźniej szczęście mu sprzyjało, bo pomieszczenie było zupełnie wyludnione, co umożliwiło mu postawienie pudełka w zamierzonym miejscu i powrót do swojego biurka, zanim ktokolwiek zorientował się, co robi. Teraz wystarczyło tylko poczekać…

Weszła do biura pięć minut po nim, pogrążona w rozmowie z dziewczynami. Wyglądało na to, że nie tylko zjadły razem lunch, ale jeszcze zdążyły iść na zakupy i choć korciło go, by dowiedzieć się, co miała w papierowej torbie, to ciekawość co do efektu jego prezentu, była jeszcze silniejsza.

- _Teraz, albo nigdy!-_ pomyślał, gdy Sue zdjęła marynarkę, powiesiła ją na wieszaku i odczepiwszy smycz Levi'a od jego obroży, usiadła przy swoim biurku.

Jej zaskoczenie na widok paczuszki było oczywiste, ale szybko zastąpiła je ciekawość i blondynka, rozejrzawszy się dyskretnie czy nikt nie patrzy (Jack w ostatniej chwili udał zajętego), wyjęła zza kokardy karteczkę i z lekkim uśmiechem zaczęła czytać:

- _Zobaczyłem ją na wystawie i od razu pomyślałem o tobie. Potraktuj ją, jako mały zadatek mojej obietnicy i pozwól przy okazji zaprosić się na kolację. J_

Zdumiała się, ale natychmiast otworzyła pudełko i aż westchnęła z zachwytu. W środku była mała, kryształowa figurka łyżwiarki figurowej, wykonującej piękny piruet w pozycji Denise Biellmann. Łyżwiarka będąc w pozycji stojącej, sięgała do tyłu przez ramiona, chwytając krawędź łyżwy nogi wolnej i unosiła nogę wolną ku sufitowi.

Sue była wzruszona i oczarowana. Spojrzała na Jacka z wdzięcznością i zamigała:

- PIĘKNA! DZIĘKUJĘ!

- Nie ma za co.- odparł bezgłośnie, uważając, by nikt nie usłyszał, a potem ostrożnie zamigał:- KOLACJA DZIŚ, O 8.00? G-I-A-N-N-I-S?- spytał.

- Z PRZYJEMNOŚCIĄ.- odpowiedziała, zachwycona nie tylko prezentem, ale perspektywą spędzenia wieczoru z jego ofiarodawcą.

- Świetnie!- powiedział cicho.- Przyjadę po ciebie o 7.30.- zaproponował.

- Będę gotowa.- zapewniła z rumieńcem na twarzy. Cokolwiek planował, już nie mogła się doczekać. Miała przy tym nadzieję, że nie chodziło mu tylko o ten zaległy lunch. Byłoby miło, gdyby pomyślał o tym spotkaniu, jak o randce i jeśli miała być ze sobą szczera, cacko, jakie jej właśnie podarował, dawało jej pewną nadzieję_.- Oby nareszcie coś powiedział, bo osiwieję czekając na niego!_- przyszło jej do głowy.

Sparky tylko się wyszczerzył. Punkt pierwszy planu, załatwiony. Teraz jeszcze musiał zdobyć stolik w ich ulubionej restauracji, ale z rezerwacją nie powinno być problemu, skoro szefem był jego stary przyjaciel…

o-O-o

Jak wysiedział do piątej? Nie miał pojęcia. W każdym razie, był jednym z pierwszych, którzy opuszczali biuro. Zanim wyszedł, wysłał jeszcze prywatną wiadomość do Sue potwierdzając spotkanie, a w zamian otrzymując pytanie:

ST: Jakieś preferencje co do tego, co mam włożyć?

JH: Cokolwiek włożysz, na pewno będziesz wyglądać pięknie.- zapewnił w odpowiedzi.

Dziewczyna znów się zaczerwieniła i odpisała na poły żartem, na poły tajemniczo:

ST: A więc nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak cię zaskoczyć, Sparky!

JH: Liczę na to! Do zobaczenia!- odpisał i znów puścił do niej oczko.

Sue przewróciła oczami i zamigała:

- TYMCZASEM.

Potem oboje się wylogowali i z miną niewiniątek opuścili biurowe pielesze, by przygotować się do najbardziej przełomowego w ich „związku"(przynajmniej taką mieli nadzieję), wieczoru.

Jadąc do domu, Jack mamrotał pod nosem…

- Oby nie włożyła nic czerwonego. Jeszcze trochę tego koloru na dziś, a nie wiem, czy moje serce to wytrzyma!

Fakt, szalał za nią w czerwieni, ale chciał przeżyć z nią więcej niż tę jedną randkę, a do tego potrzebował zdrowego serca. Z drugiej strony, zawsze miał swoje pigułki…

Jadąc po nią wieczorem, zastanawiał się, czy powinien wejść na górę. Nie chciał być przedmiotem przesłuchania Lucy i jej „mądrości". Trudno byłoby mu wyjaśnić kwiaty, które miał ze sobą, nie mówiąc, że to randka. Skoro jednak to miała być randka (oby Sue czuła tak samo!), zdecydował się zaryzykować i jednak zachować się tak, jak w tej sytuacji powinien.

Zaparkował przed ich blokiem, znów powtórzył poranny rytuał sprawdzający jego wygląd i upewniwszy się, że jest ok, wziął bukiet i poszedł zapukać do drzwi ich apartamentu.

Pierwsze, co usłyszał, to szczekający Levi, dający znak swej pani, że ktoś jest za progiem.

Już był pewien, że otworzy mu Lucy, gdy ku jego radości, w drzwiach stanęła jego ukochana i w tym momencie zaparło mu dech w piersi…

Jak miał opisać jej piękno, skoro słowa, które przychodziły mu na myśl, nie oddawały go nawet w części? Cudowna, zachwycająca, oszałamiająca? To wszystko było za mało…

- Sue…- wyszeptał, ciesząc się, że nie słyszała, jak bardzo drży jego głos.

- Jack…- odparła zarumieniona, patrząc, jak jej ukochany z trudem przełyka ślinę.

- Wyglądasz… wyglądasz…- mamrotał.- Jesteś zjawiskowa.- powiedział wreszcie, wiedząc, że nic lepszego nie wymyśli i podał jej niezbyt dużą, ale śliczną wiązankę z czerwonych róż, przetykanych śnieżnobiałymi liliami.

Nie spodziewała się kwiatów. Już sama figurka sprawiła jej radość, ale to? I te róże… Czyż kolor czerwony nie oznacza miłości? I czy Jack był tego świadom wybierając bukiet? Chciała, żeby tak było. Bardzo tego chciała.

- Dziękuję, Jack.- wyszeptała nieśmiało i w spontanicznym odruchu, pocałowała go w policzek.- I dziękuję za kwiaty. Są piękne…- dodała cicho, wąchając aromatyczną kompozycję.

Zaskoczony (choć bardzo mile) jej pocałunkiem, nagle nabrał niezwykłej odwagi i powiedział:

- Bledną przy tobie.

Ten jeden komentarz sprawił, że poczuła motylki w brzuchu. Oczywiście fakt, że wyglądał zabójczo w swoim ciemnym garniturze, białej koszuli i szkarłatnym krawacie, też miał z tym coś wspólnego…

Nadal nie mógł dojść do siebie. Patrząc, jak wkładała kwiaty do wody, niemal łapczywie wodził za nią oczami, podziwiając jej smukłe ciało, obleczone w zmysłową, ale nadal elegancką sukienkę koktajlową, jakiej jeszcze nigdy na niej nie widział. Czyżby to właśnie ją kupiła dziś podczas lunchu? Miała na sobie czarną kreację z tafty, z koronkowym, odcinanym pod biustem karczkiem, które to cięcie zdobiła efektowna plisa z atłasową taśmą. Dekolt nie był duży, ale pokazywał wystarczająco sporo, by zrobić na nim odpowiednie wrażenie, podobnie jak nieznacznie odkryte plecy i seksowne rozcięcie u dołu, który kończył się za kolanem. Na nogach miała czarne sandałki, w uszach srebrne kolczyki, a na przegubie- pasującą bransoletkę. Włosy rozpuściła, tak jak lubił i to wszystko, razem wzięte, wystarczyło, by poczuł słabość w kolanach. Rzuciła na niego czar, od którego już nigdy nie chciał się uwolnić…

- Gotowa?- zapytał, kiedy wreszcie skończyła i podeszła bliżej.

- Zawsze…- odparła cicho, chwytając smycz psa i przyjmując jego rycersko wyciągnięte ramię.

- A więc, chodźmy.- wyszczerzył się i po chwili zamknęli za sobą drzwi…

o-O-o

Rozpierała go duma. Dosłownie. Wchodząc z nią do restauracji i widząc, jakie wrażenie robiła na zebranych, nie mógł powstrzymać tego uczucia, a fakt, że towarzyszył dziś najpiękniejszej kobiecie na sali (i na świecie też- przynajmniej jego zdaniem), że to jego wybrała na swojego partnera, tylko to uczucie potęgował. Widział chciwe spojrzenia mężczyzn i zazdrosne kobiet, i czuł się wyróżniony tym, że stoi tego wieczora u jej boku.

- _Oby tak zostało już każdego wieczora, aż do końca świata…-_ pomyślał, prowadząc ją do zaaranżowanego dla nich, cichego stolika, ustawionego w części dla VIP-ów.

Gdy dotarli na miejsce, Sue raz jeszcze uniosła brwi w zaskoczeniu.

- Rozpieszczasz mnie, Jack…- wyszeptała, widząc ich „kącik", oświetlony specjalnie z myślą o niej, lecz nadal niezwykle intymny.-… a nawet nie mam dziś urodzin.

- To bez znaczenia, Sue.- odparł miękko.- Zasługujesz na wszystko, co najlepsze.- dodał, pomagając jej usiąść.

Już po chwili hostessa, która ich tu przyprowadziła, wróciła z kartą win i menu, a potem dyskretnie się ulotniła, dając parze nieco prywatności.

- Na co masz dzisiaj ochotę?- zapytał Hudson, gdy ich oczy spotkały się ponownie.

- _Na ciebie.-_ powiedział jej wewnętrzny głos, który natychmiast zganiła za nieprzyzwoite, choć bardzo przyjemne myśli, których z pewnością nie powinna mieć dziewczyna jej pokroju. Co jednak mogła zrobić, skoro wyglądał tak „apetycznie", że to jego mogłaby schrupać, zamiast tych wszystkich pozycji w karcie?- Może zupę krem z borowików i ravioli?- odparła niepewnie.- No i jakieś klopsiki dla Levi'a…- dodała.

- Jak sobie życzysz.- uśmiechnął się ciepło.- Wina?

- Dziękuję.- odparła z wdzięcznością, gdy zaproponował jej ulubione Chardonnay i patrzyła, jak zamawiał dwa identyczne dania dla nich, klopsiki dla psa i trunek.

Gdy uprzejmie dziękował kelnerce, ta omal się nie rozpłynęła, ale Jack kompletnie zignorował jej flirciarskie zapędy i skupił się na swojej towarzyszce, raz na zawsze pozbawiając Franny złudzeń co do tego, że mogłaby go zainteresować. Najwyraźniej ten przystojniak był już po uszy zakochany i to z wzajemnością…

Początkowo milczeli, nie bardzo wiedząc, jak zacząć rozmowę nie dotyczącą jedzenia, ale Sparky przypomniał sobie wreszcie jedno małe pytanko i dalej już poszło z górki.

- Zdziwiłem się, że Lucy nie było w domu. Jakim cudem nie stała w salonie i nie dopytywała się gdzie i z kim wychodzisz w takim stroju?- zachichotał psotnie.

- To proste…- odparła równie przekornie.- Lucy nie wiedziała, że wychodzę. Ona i Tara poszły do kina. Chciały, żebym do nich dołączyła, ale się wykręciłam migreną.- dodała zaczerwieniona.

- O mój Boże!- udał zaszokowanego.- Sue Thomas, ikona niewinności i prawdomówności skłamała?

- Czy tak właśnie mnie postrzegasz, Jack?- zapytała nieco rozczarowana.- Jako purytańską ikonę niewinności i szczerości?

Zranił ją, nie zamierzenie, ale jednak i właśnie to zrozumiał. Dlatego natychmiast ujął jej dłoń w swoją i powiedział:

- Zdziwiłabyś się, jak wiele w tobie dostrzegam, Sue…- wyszeptał, zatapiając w niej swoje spojrzenie.-… i zapewniam cię, że twoja niewinność jest jedną z wielu cech, jakie tobie cenię, poza twoją urodą, mądrością i siłą. Mógłbym wymieniać te cechy jeszcze długo, Sue. Bardzo długo…- dodał.- Wybacz, jeśli odniosłaś wrażenie, że jest inaczej. Nie chciałem cię w żaden sposób zranić. To był po prostu głupi, nieprzemyślany żart…- dorzucił ze skruchą.- Proszę, wybacz!

- To ty mi wybacz, Jack.- odparła natychmiast.- Sama nie wiem, co mnie naszło. Czasem czuję się taka…przewidywalna i pospolita.- wyznała w końcu.

- Ty? Przewidywalna i pospolita?- zdumiał się.- Ależ to nic dalszego od prawdy!- niemal zawołał.- Mam ci przypomnieć wszystkie te momenty, gdy robiłaś coś tak spontanicznie, że nikt nie mógł za tobą nadążyć? Potrafisz mnie zaskoczyć jak nikt, co nie zawsze jest dobre, bo często przy tym popadasz w tarapaty. Dlatego uwierz mi, gdy mówię, że bywasz bardzo nieprzewidywalna!- ciągnął.- A pospolitość? Skąd to ci się wzięło?- spytał miękko.- Jesteś piękna, inteligentna, pomysłowa, masz instynkt i talenty, których inni ci mogą zazdrościć. Jesteś unikatowa, Sue! Wiedziałem to już pierwszego dnia, gdy się spotkaliśmy i nadal w to wierzę, więc jeśli moje zdanie ma dla ciebie jakieś znaczenie, uwierz i ty…- poprosił..

Miał nadzieję, że ją przekonał i z tą myślą zajrzał jej w oczy, szukając potwierdzenia, jednak zamiast tego, znalazł w nich co innego… Dotąd starannie ukryte, nagle zajaśniało w orzechowej głębi- to specyficzne światełko, blask, który płonął zawsze, gdy go wkręciła…

Spojrzał na nią z mieszaniną niedowierzania i humoru, i Sue dłużej nie mogła się powstrzymać.

- Thomas!- „pogroził" jej palcem.- To było podstępne i wredne! Dobrze się bawiłaś, gdy ja wiłem się jak piskorz, desperacko szukając słów, które mogłyby przekonać cię, jak niewiarygodna jesteś? Przyznaj! Zrobiłaś to, by posłuchać kilku komplementów!- dodał z udawanym oburzeniem.

- No cóż, Sparky….- uśmiechnęła się psotnie.- Jestem kobietą, a nie od dziś wiadomo, że lubimy komplementy!- zachichotała wreszcie.- Poza tym, sam się o to prosiłeś!- dorzuciła wesoło.

- Niech ci będzie, Sue, ale zapamiętam to sobie i kiedyś odpłacę ci pięknym za nadobne!- zapewnił, na co blondynka odparła:

- A może jest coś, co mogłabym zrobić, byś zaniechał zemsty?- spytała z ciepłym uśmiechem i Jack znów poczuł na sobie siłę jej uroku osobistego. Nie to, żeby w ogóle mógł się na nią gniewać, ale postanowił skorzystać z tej zgoła nieoczekiwanej, ale hojnej oferty, zwłaszcza, że grali właśnie melodię, do której tańczył z Sue po raz pierwszy na aukcji kawalerów. Nadal nie znał jej tytułu, ale samą melodię zapamiętał doskonale.

- Właściwie, jest coś takiego…- przyznał i wyciągnął do niej dłoń.- Zatańcz ze mną.- poprosił.

- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz zaryzykować?- spytała żartobliwym tonem, choć niczego teraz nie chciała bardziej.

- Zawsze!- odparł zdecydowanie.

- A więc, z przyjemnością, Jack.- uśmiechnęła się promiennie i wkrótce potem, była już w jego ramionach….

o-O-o

Ten wieczór był magiczny, był spełnieniem jego najskrytszych snów. Prawie… Do pełni szczęścia brakowało mu jednego, małego szczegółu, ale doszedł do wniosku, że i na to przyjdzie czas.

Tymczasem, po pysznej kolacji i tańcach, wrócili w pobliże jej domu i spacerowali po parku, by Levi mógł się wybiegać przed nocą.

Było już dość późno i nieco się ochłodziło, kiedy więc Jack zauważył drżenie ukochanej, natychmiast zdjął marynarkę i zarzucił na jej nagie ramiona.

- Dziękuję, Sparky.- powiedziała, gdy znaleźli się w świetle lampy.- Jak zwykle dżentelmen w każdym calu…- zauważyła, skrycie żałując tej jego przesadnej rycerskości. Gdyby nie ona, może mógłby ją wreszcie pocałować?

- Zawsze do usług, madame!- uśmiechnął się szeroko, walcząc z pokusą, by nie zrobić zaraz czegoś głupiego. Sue tak pięknie wyglądała w świetle księżyca, że ledwie nad sobą panował…

Powoli kierowali się w stronę jej bloku i Hudson czuł coraz większy uścisk w gardle. Tak wiele chciał jej powiedzieć, zrobić, a jednak coś go wstrzymywało i nie czuł się z tym dobrze. Tym większym zaskoczeniem były dla niego słowa, które usłyszał, gdy już dotarli na miejsce…

- Jack?- spytała cicho, niepewnie, nieśmiało patrząc mu w oczy.

- Tak?- odpowiedział pytaniem.

- Czy to była randka?- wyszeptała wreszcie.

- Tylko, jeśli tego chcesz…- odparł czując, jak wali mu serce.

- Chcę, ale nie wiem, czy czujesz tak samo.- wyznała zarumieniona.

- Za każdym razem, gdy wychodzimy we dwoje.- przyznał wreszcie po latach milczenia.

- Naprawdę?- ucieszyła się blondynka.

- Z ręką na sercu, Sue.- potwierdził z należytą powagą.- Zawsze…

- To dlaczego nic nie powiedziałeś?- spytała.

- Bo bałem się, że jeśli nie podzielasz moich uczuć, stracę twoją przyjaźń, a cenię ją bardziej, niż cokolwiek innego.- wyjaśnił.- Od dawna chcę czegoś więcej, ale się bałem…- dodał.

- To tak jak ja…- wyznała nieśmiało.- Już zaczęłam tracić nadzieję, że to kiedykolwiek się stanie, ale teraz, po tym wieczorze, nie zmieniłabym niczego między nami…- dodała.

- Ja zmieniłbym jedno, jeśli pozwolisz…- uśmiechnął się niepewnie i powoli przyciągnął ją do siebie tak, że stali prawie twarzą w twarz.

- Mianowicie?- uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna.

- Chciałbym cię pocałować na dobranoc, Sue. Tak jak chłopak całuje swoją dziewczynę…- odpowiedział.- Czy mogę?- zapytał grzecznie na wypadek, gdyby sobie tego nie życzyła.

- Byłabym rozczarowana, gdybyś tego nie zrobił…- wyszeptała.

- I nie boisz się, że jeśli pocałuję cię na pierwszej randce, zakochasz się we mnie na pierwszej randce?- zażartował jeszcze.

- Nie.- przyznała.- Ponieważ to stało się już dawno…- usłyszał ku swojej nieoczekiwanej radości.

- To dobrze…- wyszczerzył się.- … bo w moim przypadku, było tak samo.- powiedział i wreszcie, po latach oczekiwania, pocałował ją tak jak w snach, które nieświadomie razem dzielili.

To była magia, to było spełnienie marzeń, to był raj, to był dom…

Gdy ich usta się zetknęły, czas się zatrzymał, a z nim cala reszta i nie było nic, tylko oni.

Jak długo się całowali? Kto wie? Dla nich wieczność byłaby zbyt krótka. W każdym razie, tej nocy, gdy się wreszcie żegnali, po raz pierwszy otwarcie padły między nimi te trzy słowa prawdy i oboje wiedzieli, że nie po raz ostatni. Nareszcie odnaleźli siebie i cokolwiek ich jeszcze czekało, wiedzieli, że zwyciężą wszystkie przeszkody, bo teraz i na zawsze pozostaną razem. Już nie było odwrotu. Zresztą, kto by go chciał?

KONIEC


End file.
